


Edge

by Constantine_You_Owe_Me



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also keep Ravus away from Ardyn, Ardyn - Freeform, Ardyn being his usual dickhead self, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Final Boyband XV, M/M, One Shot, Ravus - Freeform, Someone get Ravus a fucking happy meal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/pseuds/Constantine_You_Owe_Me
Summary: Ravus has a moment of weakness and allows Ardyn to sweep him off his feet with a grand gesture*…Kind of.*sex basically or there about if ya squint…





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly believe that Ardyn and Ravus have the worst relationship and it is so fucking self destructive but I'm thirsty AF for more fix of them 
> 
> I'm going to Hell
> 
> Even though I don't believe in Heaven or Hell because I am not remotely religious.
> 
> God cannot reach my sinning ass.

Emperor Iedolas had spent the last 30 minutes of Ravus’ work day berating him on his poor self control and of being unable to control his army.

Army?

No, one man. Not him.

He meant Loqi.

_That little outspoken runt ruined everything._ No, Ravus had to stay calm, he could not let the antics of that obnoxious cretin get to him. Hands clench in to fists in a futile attempt to abate his anger. 

“Commander Fleuret, I am beginning to think you’re purposely trying to irritate me. I’ve had enough of this- get out of my sight. You had better improve the next time a report comes in or that pretty head of yours will end up on a spike.” As cruel and as violent as that threat was… Ravus paid it no mind.

He was dismissed with a mere wave of a hand, nodding to the Emperor he turned on his heel and marched out of the room, it was a private office that Iedolas liked to use for personal matters and anything underhand.

He spent a lot of time in there. 

“Causing the emperor further trouble, dear commander?” A smooth and mocking voice floated from behind him, a hand rested on his should as he was gently pulled round to face Chancellor Izunia. Ravus swallows the growl in his throat, he was too tired for a battle of wits with Ardyn, the man was quick and devious. Ravus always ended up on his metaphorical ass after verbal sparring sessions with the wine haired chancellor.

He didn’t like how his blood raced in his veins after those moments, how his heart beat a little faster and how breathless he was left as Ardyn cut him down with a glance and a word. 

Fuck.

He didn’t like it, he craved it.

“Ah, you are so far away you do not even hear me. What cogs whir in that head of yours- what thoughts trap your attention so far as in to have you completely ignore me, oh, how insolent.” 

Many words to describe the chancellor eagerly came forth but Ravus would not speak them. 

“If you are done insulting me, I wish to take leave and retire for the evening.” A low chuckle forced him to meet Ardyn’s gaze, what did this infuriating man find so damn hilarious?

“A sweet blush on that pale skin, you’re like a little rose petal when embarrassed.” 

“I’m done with you.” The commander turned away and marched off with the intent of returning to his own set of rooms, he had much to think over from the days events and decompressing in solitude sounded like one true heaven. 

Sadly, **_s o m e o n e_** , had other ideas. 

“Oh, commander. Let me escort you, we have much to speak about. Namely Zegnautus Keep…” Ravus took this time with his back to Ardyn to roll his eyes, why must that man keep bringing up that infernal place?

“Very well, you have 5 minutes of my time to discuss this.”

“I believe you mean 35 minutes, commander. As Chancellor you must heed my words, do you not?” This was true to a degree, a sigh escapes the prince of Tenebrae and his shoulder slump. 

“Now, now, it isn’t all bad, You get the gift of my presence and I get the satisfaction of irritating you further, and in your own private rooms, how wonderful!” The Tenebraen prince had only murder on his mind as Ardyn joined him and they began their short walk.

Once safely inside Ravus’ rooms, Ardyn made himself comfortable on an over stuffed sofa, removing his hat and scarf before hand. Meanwhile, Ravus divested himself of his jacket and the metal arm, moving to replace the violent weapon with a safer, softer limb. 

He had been presented with a synthetic Real Feel™ arm not so long ago, he had the sneaking suspicion that it had been Ardyn that commissioned it but made no move to ever question him lest the chancellor suddenly expected a thank you, which he would not receive, unless he was particular to having it in the form of a swift kick to the stomach. 

“So quiet again, my presence brings out a very contemplative side of you, one I was sure you did not have. Brooding angrily isn’t really the same and you do that so well also.” Ardyn’s voice more a delicious purr than the nonchalance Ravus had expected, with his back to Ardyn he mumbled about making tea and moved off to the small kitchen in another room.

With the chancellor’s gaze on his interrupted Ravus took this moment to recollect himself, irritation and uncertainty clouded his judgement and he could not help but think that, perhaps, Ardyn was here for more than war talk. 

As though the very though summoned him, which is likely because anything was possible with that damned man, Ardyn appeared at the kitchen door, leaning against the frame as casual as you like with a smirk on his lips.

“If I didn’t know any better, and I. do. know. better, I’d say you were trying to avoid me. So very rude seeing as I have much to speak to you about and only a scant 30 minutes to discuss it.” 

With so little patience to begin with, the thin tightly wound string he had been hanging on to snapped, there was only so much the commander could take with this infuriating creature, turning on his heel he moved to smack Ardyn in the face.

It was a ridiculously stupid thing to do, he knew that immediately, even before Ardyn caught him by the wrist and pushed him back hard, his lower back meeting with the edge of the counter hard, causing him to wince. 

“Commander, no need to be so testy.” The amused tone that had been lurking beneath his words had vanished, he exuded darkness, eyes bright, intense… something there that frightened Ravus.

To his disgust he realised his heart was racing, blood singing from the contact with the other, struggling in Ardyn’s grip he grits his teeth. If anyone finds him dead the next morning would they even know it was Ardyn that murdered him?

The chancellor took this chance, while Ravus was trapped against the counter, to lean in and gentle bite down on his neck only causing pain at the last moment when almost tore into the commander’s neck, earning a lovely little yelp. Not to be cruel he soothes it with a kiss, doing this several times until Ravus was naught but a trembling mess using the counter to hold himself up.

“Hmmm, yes, I think I rather like you like this. Speechless and burning with lust.” Ardyn smoothed a hand through Ravus’ hair grabbing it and jerking his head down so that their lips met in a violent kiss.

A groan betrayed the commander and he only received a smug grin from his superior, aghast at his own betrayal Ravus remained silent, only glaring at Ardyn.

How torturous it was to desire this so ardently and not have the bottle to admit it, pride around him built up like a wall high above his head. The chancellor was so satisfied with himself knowing full well that Ravus was weak for him. 

Though not even in the deepest recesses of his mind did Ravus ever think of admitting such a thing out loud, he would willingly chop off his other arm than ever speak such words to a man that lorded over him so smugly, what a son of a bitch. 

“Ravus that glare of yours- you want this, don’t you?” Ardyn’s were words bitten out in an intense snarl, both so caught up in the moment that they did not stop to realise that this was just another way of admitting they had feelings for one another, no matter how odd it seemed.

“Just **_fuck_** me already.”


End file.
